1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to land vehicles and more particularly to those having wheel substitutes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Track-type vehicles generally include an idler wheel for supporting a moving track. Support flanges extend from opposite sides of the idler. A recoil mechanism, usually including a large compressible coil spring, is mounted on the vehicle and is also connected to the idler wheel. When the track is flexed substantially, the idler wheel moves to compress the coil and absorbs the track flexure.
A roller frame is also connected to the vehicle and extends on opposite sides of the idler for supporting the idler. Wear strip supports are connected to the frame and metallic wear strips are usually welded to those supports. During track flexure, the support flanges on the idler engage the wear strips on the frame in metal to metal sliding and supporting engagement.
Due to repeated metal to metal wear, the strips require occasional removal and replacement. Such removal is difficult and time consuming since the wear strips are welded in place on the frame.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a wear strip retained in wear position relative to the idler and quickly and easily inserted and removed from the vehicle which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.